Ixion
In Greek mythology, Ixion ( , ; , Ixīōn) was king of the Lapiths, the most ancient tribe of Thessaly, and a son of Ares or Antion or the notorious evildoer Phlegyas, whose name connotes "fiery". PeirithoösPeirithoös, too slew a kinsman, which occasioned his own wandering in search of catharsis. was his son (or stepson, if Zeus were his father, as the sky-god claims to Hera in Iliad 14)."come, let us turn to lovemaking. For never did such desire for goddess or woman ever flood over me, taming the heart in my breast, not even when I loved Ixion's wife, who bore Peirithoös, the gods' equal in counsel..." Tactless, Zeus lists several more of his conquests to Hera. Ixion married Dia,Dia "is only another name for Hebe, the daughter of Hera, and indeed was probably the name for Hera herself, as 'she who belongs to Zeus' or 'the Heavenly one'" (Kerenyi 1951:159). a daughter of Deioneus (or Eioneus) and promised his father-in-law a valuable present. However, he did not pay the bride price, so Deioneus stole some of Ixion's horses in retaliation. Ixion concealed his resentment and invited his father-in-law to a feast at Larissa. When Deioneus arrived, Ixion pushed him into a bed of burning coals and wood. These circumstances are secondary to the fact of Ixion's primordial act of murder; it could be accounted for quite differently: in the Greek Anthology (iii.12), among a collection of inscriptions from a temple in Cyzicus is an epigrammatic description of Ixion slaying Phorbas and Polymelos, who had slain his mother, Megara, the "great one".The more familiar Megara of myth is not the same figure. Ixion went mad, defiled by his act; the neighboring princes were so offended by this act of treachery and violation of xenia that they refused to perform the rituals that would cleanse Ixion of his guilt (see catharsis). Thereafter, Ixion lived as an outlaw and shunned. By killing his father-in-law, Ixion was reckoned the first man guilty of kin-slaying in Greek mythology. That alone would warrant him a terrible punishment. ]] However, Zeus had pity on Ixion and brought him to Olympus and introduced him at the table of the gods. Instead of being grateful, Ixion grew lustful for Hera,He was already wedded to her double, Dia. Zeus's wife, a further violation of guest-host relations. Zeus found out about his intentions and made a cloud in the shape of Hera, which became known as Nephele (nephos "cloud") and tricked Ixion into coupling with it. From the union of Ixion and the false-Hera cloud came Centauros, who covered the Magnesian mares on Mount Pelion, Pindar told,Pindar, Second Pythian Ode. engendering the race of Centaurs, who are called the Ixionidae from their descent. Ixion was expelled from Olympus and blasted with a thunderbolt. Zeus ordered Hermes to bind Ixion to a winged fiery wheel that was always spinning; only when Orpheus played his lyre did it stop for a while. Therefore, Ixion is bound to a burning solar wheel for all eternity, at first spinning across the heavens,The meticulous Pindar mentions the feathers. but in later myth transferred to Tartarus Kerenyi 1951:160. "The details are very odd, the narrative motivation creaks at every juncture," observes Robert L. Fowler;Fowler, "The myth of Kephalos as aition of rain-magic (Pherekydes FrGHist 3F34)", Zeitschrift für Papyrologie und Epigraphik 97 (1993:29–42). "the myth smacks of aetiology." He notes that Martin Nilsson suggestedNilsson, The Mycenaean Origin of Greek Mythology (1931) p.135 note 19. an origin in rain-making magic, with which he concurs: "In Ixion's case the necessary warning about the conduct of magic has taken the form of blasphemous and dangerous conduct on the part of the first officiant.". In the fifth century, Pindar's Second Pythian Ode (ca. 476-68 BCE) expands on the example of Ixion, applicable to Hiero I of Syracuse, the tyrant of whom the poet sings; and Aeschylus, Euripides and Timasitheos each wrote a tragedy of Ixion: none have survived. 's grittily realistic Ixion, 1632 (Museo del Prado).]] Ixion was a figure also known to the Etruscans, for he is depicted bound to the spoked wheel, engraved on the back of a bronze mirror, ca 460-450 BCE, in the British Museum.BM GR 1900.6-11.3, illustrated in Larissa Bonfante and Judith Swaddling, Etruscan Myths (series The Legendary Past, British Museum/University of Texas), 2006, p. 29 fig. 15; "On an Etruscan mirror, Ixion is shown spread-eagled to a firewheel, with mushroom tinder at his feet" (Graves 1960, §63.2) The wheel has been recognized as the solar wheel at least since Arthur Bernard Cook, Zeus: A Study in Ancient Religion, 1914, pp 197-98, and pl. XVII, the bronze Etruscan mirror engraved with Ixion on his wheel. Whether the Etruscans shared the Ixion figure with Hellenes from early times or whether Ixion figured among those Greek myths that were adapted at later dates to fit the Etruscan world-view, the figure on the mirror-back is shown as winged, a characteristic shared with Etruscan daimones and Underworld figures rather than human heroes. Etruscan mythology selected for emphasis many Greek myths that, like Ixion's fate, could be read as admonitory warnings. See also *Wanyūdō References Primary sources *Pindar. Pythian Odes, II.21-48. *The story of Ixion is also told by Pseudo-Apollodorus [[Bibliotheke|Epitome of the ''Bibliotheca]], 1.20; Diodorus Siculus, 4.69.3-.5; Hyginus, Fabulae 33 (mention) and 62; Virgil in Georgics 4 and Aeneid 6, and by Ovid in Metamorphoses 12. *Lucian of Samosata, Dialogues of the Gods (On-line text in English) Secondary sources *Graves, Robert, (1955) 1960. The Greek Myths, Section 63 passim. *Kerenyi, Karl. The Gods of the Greeks. London: Thames & Hudson, 1951 (pp. 158–160). External links *Greek Mythology Link (Carlos Parada) - Ixion * Gaelle Ginestet. “Ixion.” 2009. In A Dictionary of Shakespeare's Classical Mythology (2009-), ed. Yves Peyré. http://www.shakmyth.org/myth/131/ixion Category:Greek mythology Category:Characters in Book VI of the Aeneid Category:Kings of the Lapiths Category:Offspring of Ares Category:Condemned souls into Tartarus bs:Iksion br:Iksion bg:Иксион ca:Ixíon cs:Ixión de:Ixion (König der Lapither) el:Ιξίων es:Ixión fr:Ixion ko:익시온 hr:Iksion it:Issione (mitologia) la:Ixion lt:Iksionas nl:Ixion (mythologie) ja:イクシーオーン pl:Iksjon pt:Íxion ru:Иксион (мифология) sl:Iksion sr:Иксион sh:Iksion fi:Iksion sv:Ixion tr:İksion uk:Іксіон (міфологія)